Lacey and Matron Book 2
by Confused Faerie
Summary: Lacey and Matron are in a peaceful spot right now. But when old and new enemies appear and marital problems surface, things start unraveling. Being REVISED starting with book 1!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This story is back and for everyone who has not read the first one I would strongly advise you to do so or else you will be very lost. Okay? Any ideas for this story please tell me

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lacey-

It had been three years since Bernard was taken into custody and a prisoner of my husband's kingdom. The fate of him was the rest of his life spent in a high tower locked into a small cell.

He was my husband's stepfather, so it cause great stress upon my mother in law, who is now a permanently living with us. Since than I have given birth to my second child, Jasper. A child who was so full of joy. He was certainly an amazing gift to the family.

Tron who is now nearly eight years old, is continuing to bring happiness and wonder to the family. He is a smart child with so much light in him. he will be a great king one day.

Though everything is perfect at this point I can't shack the feeling of evil coming our way. I look at Matron playing with our sons in the garden and think about how much I love my family. I hoped the feeling was just that, a feeling, and not something more.

Matron-

Lacey was very quiet during supper. I knew that something was bothering her. I grabber her hand and rubbed it with my thumb looking her in the eyes and smiling slightly. She gave a smile back but it was a worried one. I needed her to tell me what was wrong, but she hadn't yet, which made me think it was about me. _had I done something?_

Later that night we met in our bedchamber. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Lightly as she took off her dress, "I love you Lacey." I kissed the side of her temple and she turned around to face me, kissing me on the lips and wrapping her arms around my neck. When we pulled apart I asked, "is everything okay, love?"

she nodded and pulled me towards the bed and as much as I wanted to know what was wrong, I certainly was not about to say no to this. As we lay down I asked again, "are you okay." And this time she answered.

"yes Matron. I just have a strange feeling of foreboding." I brushed her hair back from her face.

"I won't let anything hurt you love." I answered as we began to kiss again. We both knew that was a promise I would fight my hardest to keep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sorry about the short chapter. It was basically just to fill everyone in on whats been happening since we left off on the old book. Hopefully I'll add more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey-

The next morning I woke up to the sound of arguing outside of my bedchamber. I could hear Matron's voice yell loudly, "how could you let this happen!", "well go search the entire kingdom, what are you doing waiting here!" I put on my robe and walked to the door opening it as Matron turned around abruptly, anger written all over his face. I put my arms around his neck and looked at him pleadingly.

"what happened?"

"They let Bernard escape." I know my face changed completely into a look of terror.

"what do you mean _let_ Bernard escape?"

"well they obviously weren't guarding him well enough." He moved past me and into the chambers, putting new clothes on over the night ones he was wearing. "it had to be an inside job. How else could he escape?"

I sighed heavily, "what do we do Matron?"

He turned to me, "you do nothing. Just stay here well we go search for him, I'm sure we'll find him."

I looked at him like he was mad, "you just want me to sit around here well a man who wants us all dead wanders around? What if he is hiding out in the castle?"

"he isn't , Lace."

"how do you know?" I practically shouted, "It could be easy to hide in somewhere so large, with so many shadows, rooms, dungeons. Not to mention all the guards are searching for him beyond the castle. They would never expect him to be here, so there is less protection here. as evil as Bernard is he knows how to trick others, who says this isn't one of his?"

Matron was silent a moment. Than he sighed, "I'll ask Alex and George to stay in our chambers with you and the boys, and my mother and bear. Will that make you feel safer?" I nodded, Alex and George were good fighters, almost as good as my husband. Matron wrapped his arms around me, "I promised to keep you safe, I won't break that promise." He kissed me on the forehead, "I have to go." I nodded as he kissed me one last time and left the room.

Matron-

It was around nightfall, most of the knights were out searching the entire kingdom for Bernard. The sounds of horses were everywhere and you could see all the torches for miles. I had left Alex and George with my family and a dozen other guards to search the castle. Lacey was right, that would be the perfect hiding spot for him. we had been searching for nearly a full day and had no luck, soon I would turn around and go back to the castle. But it would not be over. We would find him, and when we did there will be no more escapes, he will be permanently taken care of.

When I got home, Lacey was sitting in the living area of our chambers with our children, my mother, and brother. Alex and George were laughing with them but were on guard still standing near the doors. Jasper has fallen asleep in Lacey's arms, and Tron was sleeping by our dog on the floor. I smiled at the site as I came in. everyone looked up at me with anticipation in their eyes.

"no luck. We searched everywhere." Everyone's face fell in the room, except for the sleeping children, you could feel the terror everyone was feeling.

My mother got up and took Bear's hand, "Well considering all guards are back we shall go back to our chambers."

Alex and George nodded, "as will we." We said our farewells and once the door was closed I went and sat next to Lacey. She was staring down at the sleeping Jasper in her arms with a sad smile on her face.

I brushed her hair back with my hand and kissed her neck lightly, "I am so sorry for all of the stress being put on you." She looked up at me and shrugged lightly. I couldn't tell if it was from the weight of the child in her arms or if she just didn't have the energy right now.

I took Jasper gently from her arms and held him closely to me, I smiled at him, so much joy in one little body. It was amazing how a child could make everything bad fade away in one moment. I placed Jasper down on the couch and took Lacey's hand opening the door to the bedchambers. I closed the door as I began to kiss her and take off her dress. She was tense I almost was about to stop until she began to untie my pants and massage me at the same time. I whispered to her, "I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Matron-

When all else fails I can always count on Lacey to cheer me up. all day I had been snapping at everyone, even my best friends and my mother. But the second she walked through the door, a smile on her face and Jasper on her hip my mood was lightened, and a smile spread across my lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she spotted Alex and George sitting across from me, looking at maps. I motioned her over by me and stood up to kiss her.

"No you are not. We are finished anyways." I looked over at them, "gather up the men and put them in the groups to search, as we discussed." They bowed their heads and left, knowing this was a time when informality was not appropriate.

Lacey put Jasper down on the coach and looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me. "we'll find him, dear heart." She whispered in my ear, "I know we will." She kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She never seized to take my breath away.

"Fatha." I heard Jasper saw and looked down at him, "look horsies." I smiled at him sitting by the window looking out to the courtyard. I went over to him and kneeled behind him.

"yes, Jasper they are." Than I looked more closely. One of them was Bernard's old men, exchanging something with one of my guards. I knew it was one of Bernard's because he was a loyal guard who went practically everywhere with him. I had allowed him to go free, because he was only following the orders of his king. But now I understood what was happening as I rushed from the window faintly hearing Lacey call my name from behind. I ran down the steps, but by the time I had gotten down the steps the man was gone and only my guard was left. I grabbed him by the arm and punched him hard. That's when the sack of coins fell from inside of his cloak. I picked it up, looking down at him. "this is what you betray me for!" at this point guards had come down the steps and approached us. I looked up at him, "he is a traitor. Take him down stairs to the dungeon and lock him up. see what he knows."

I briefly saw Lacey standing on the small stairways that led from my library down to the courtyard, than she was turning around up the winding stairs, ushering Jasper along, who seemed a bit frightened.

Lacey-

The nurse was feeling my lower belly. I knew what she would find out and I was excited. My monthly courses had been skipped twice now and that could only mean one thing. She looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and laughed and jumped to my feet. "Oh this is terrific, Ella." I practically screeched as I hugged the old woman who seemed taken back for a moment and than began to laugh.

"Oh dear, Lacey." She said as she brushed my hair back behind my head, "you are certainly an odd one." I laughed with her and at that moment Matron walked through the door and looked at us both.

"good news?" he asked smiling at me as he walked over and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled back at him as Ella said her farewells and left, giving me one last smile. "so tell me." Matron said as she left.

I smiled at him and sat him down on the bed. This smile on my face would not go away, and neither was Matron's. he seemed quite amused by me at this moment. "Love, we are to have another child." He smiled for only about a second after saying that. Than his face turned very sober all of the sudden.

"what…but…you were taking that concoction to prevent it."

"yes, but you know as well as I that it does not always work, and it is known to slip up once and awhile." he was really starting to worry me, _does he not want this child with me?_, "Matron, is this really so horrible?"

he looked up at me startled by my question, like he was trying to find away around it. "no, of coarse not, Lace." He put on a fake smile, "I'm very happy." Even the fake smile didn't last long as he looked away from my face.

"Matron." I said and he still wouldn't look at me. I sat next to him on the bed and tried to kiss him, but it was hard to. His mouth was set in a grim line and not willing to move. "Matron, why do you not want this child?"

He sighed. "Lacey I have to go. I have to find out where Bernard is. I'll see you tonight at supper."

"Matron." I called, but he didn't acknowledge it and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Matron-

_She's with a child! This couldn't come at a worse time_. I was pacing back forth in the gardens. I did not want another child. I was perfectly content with my two sons. Which is why she was taking that concoction. _Why would this happen now? With everything that is happening with Bernard?_ I kicked a pot with dirt in it that one of the gardeners must have left out and the dirt spilled all across the pavement. Just than I heard little feet running, and Tron came rushing at me jumping in my arms. He smiled at me, "Hello Father."

I still had him in my arms and I brought him over to the bench and placed him down. "now what have you been up to today?"

"Learning how to sword fight." He answered doing a few moves with an imaginary sword.

"with a wooden sword I hope." I gave him a fake stern look.

"of coarse." He answered as he jumped down off the bench, "can we go out for a ride, Father. Please?"

I looked into his eyes. His mother's eyes. "all right. But for no more than an hour."

"okay father." He agreed rushing off to the stables with me close behind him. _I have two perfect children. Why do I need another?_


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey-

I sat on the bed watching Matron pack. He was going to a neighboring kingdom Lejaks, to see if Bernard and snuck off there, for that's where the traitor to our people had said (after quite a bit of torturing) he was heading towards. Matron would be gone a few months or until he caught Bernard. It had been a one month since I had told him I was with child, and I was already three months pregnant. He had made it very clear in this time that this child was not going to be a joy to celebrate like our first two. He bent down to kiss me on the bed, telling me he loved me, as I answered that I loved him as well. Than he got up and left, leaving me alone in the bed.

I had not realized I had fallen asleep, but next thing I knew I had my eldest son crawling into bed beside me. I smiled at him tiredly, "what is it, sweetheart?"

"I miss father all ready." I brought him into my arms.

"I as well." I kissed his forehead. "would you like to stay here for awhile and sleep? I seem to still be tired." He nodded happily getting under the covers.

When I had awoke again, it must have been around mid meal. Tron slowly woke up beside me.

"mother can I sleep in here every night with you?"

I looked back at him and smiled, "yes, but we must be fair and allow Jasper to sleep in here as well. And only until your father comes home, when he does you both have to go back to your rooms."

"okay." He agreed sweetly and jumped out of bed racing out of the room, probably very hungry.

Matron-

We had arrived at Lejaks. The king happily greeted us into the house as we had discussed before, I had come here. He allowed us to stay in his castle with him, until Bernard was found.

His wife and himself greeted me by the doors, "its good to see you again Matron."

"You as well, Lord Connor." He smiled at me and waved a hand towards the two women standing by him.

"You remember my wife, Lady Kaitlynn." I said my greetings to her as he next pointed to the girl beside him. "and allow me to introduce my niece, Vivan."

"how do you do?" I said kissing her hand as was costume. She smiled at him, very vindictively.

"very good." She was flirting with me and it was not like I was not used to it. I do not go around saying I am a gorgeous man or anything, but I do know I am good looking. She herself was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and a nice body. Though she was nothing compared to my Lacey, whose beauty shines above all others.

We were led inside and I was shown my chambers. Than taken down for supper. I was sat between the king and Vivan. Vivan and I talked all night. She was quite a flirt. I could tell just from that night that she certainly was the kind of girl to be taken easily. She certainly had no shame and she made it quite clear that she wanted me. just to have fun I continued to play along with her. Lacey wasn't here, and it was not an affair or anything. So there was not harm, right?

It had been two months since we had been brought here to search for Bernard with no luck. Our days were full or searching. It was stressful and frustrating. One night Vivan met me at the door of my bed chambers. She snaked her fingers through my hair as I came closer and kissed me on my lips. He kiss was nothing like Lacey's who had the perfect combination between innocence and passion. Vivans were full of lust and control. I pushed her away.

"we cannot do this." She placed her hand between my lips and groped me roughly, and it felt so good. She got closer to me and whispered "yes we can." I opened up the door and pushed her in, stripping her of her clothes. I pushed her on the bed and spread her legs, she grinned up at me as I went into her.

We had continued this relationship for about three months, until I was caught by Alex on morning as I said my farewell to her by the door. Alex grabbed me by the arm and through me inside the room. "what are you doing?!" he demanded, "How could you do that to Lacey? The woman you say you love!"

I pushed him off of me. "Its just lust Alex, and Lacey and I had done nothing but ague before I left. I do not think our marriage will be anything like it was."

He looked at me in disbelief, "you two had a rough patch. You will get over it." he looked around, "she will give birth to your third child in a month."

"yes I know." I said soberly.

He looked at me in disbelief. "love is so rare to find. Do you know that Matron?! You found it and you are ruining it because things didn't go your way?! You have always had a selfish streak but nothing this far!"

"who are you to tell me how to run my life? This is my business and mine alone!"

"I disagree." He said looking at me lowering his voice. "it's Lacey's as well and I have become a loyal friend of hers as well. So if you do not end this relationship with Vivan I will have to tell her."

I did not expect him to catch me that night. He must have been checking up to make sure I was behaving myself and when he saw me on top of Vivan all he did was shake his head and turn around and leave. I could not believe how much of a fool I was.

Lacey-

Just two weeks before I was due to give birth to my third child a letter had been received from Lejaks. I had hoped it was finally word from Matron. Telling me he was no longer angry and would be there for the birth of our child. But what I read instead was a very apologetic letter from Alex explaining an affair my husband had been having. I collapsed on the bed as I finished it. _how could he do this? He loved me! I know we had been fighting but could he really do this? _Tears came rolling down my eyes as I threw a pillow across the room. I had never been so angry in my life.

Matron-

I had finally given up the search two months after Alex had found out about my affair and was now on my way back to the castle. Alex and I had not breathed a word to one another since than, and when George found out why he became distant with me as well, only speaking when need be. _How could they know anything about this? They were not married._

It was early morning when I got back to my Kingdom. I walked up the steps to my bed chambers and was greeted with the image of Lacey in bed with Jasper and Tron (who had both grown quite a bit) and another little body I had not yet seen before. A small baby, lying in Lacey's arms as they all slept. I walked closer to the bed. It was amazing how, after all the resentment I felt towards this baby, all of the sudden love washed over me for the sleeping baby. I felt the need to hold the child in my arms. Just than Tron woke up yelling "Father father" and next thing both Jasper and Lacey awoke along with the new baby you left out a wail in protest to it's sudden awakening. Tron and Jasper rushed into my arms and I held them close as Lacey calmed the baby down, with no effort. She looked up at me with a glare that made me want to cry in the shame of what I had done to her.

"Tron," she started turning her direction to the children in my arms, "I would like for you to take your brother own stairs and get some breakfast." The child did not protest as he I put him down. He took his brother's arm and led him out of the door giving me one last wave before shutting the door.

Lacey laid the child down on the bed, gently and got up and walked to the closet, without a single word to me. I walked over to the bed and laid down by the baby, taking it into my arms. _I don't even know if you are a boy or girl or what you're name is. _I thought sadly looking at this gorgeous child. Lacey came back wearing a dark green dress and looked at me. "what are you doing with her?"

"I am holding her." I snapped, that it hit me as I said the word "….her….a girl?" I looked up at Lacey with a question in my eyes. She nodded and walked over , taking the child from my arms. "Lacey she is mine too."

She gave me a look of disgust. "how can you say that after all the things you said about her when I was pregnant? About how she would ruin everything? And accusing me of tricking you, not taking the concoction? How can you say that after you went to bed with another woman?" she whispered the last part and turned around with the child in arms still. She walked over to the window and looked out.

"Lacey, you have no idea how sorry I am."

She looked back at me, "you still did it and it does not change that fact. I will never forgive you and from now on our marriage will only be on paper, nothing else. You will not touch me anymore. We won't even sleep in the same bed." She looked at our child, "you proved you did not love me."

"that is not true, Lacey! I love you more than anything or anyone!" I shouted which startled the baby who started crying. I walked over to them and tried to calm the child down, but she pushed my hand away.

"I'll take care of Sarai, you just take care of your whores."

"She's mine too and I love her just as much as you do."

"do you?" she asked as she turned and left and when the door was closed I through the nightstand down to the ground. I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands, breathing heavily, with anger. _Sarai…I have a little daughter named Sarai. _


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. So my new chapters aren't being put up until like a week after I post them….so I am updating its just not working very well with me. sorry

* * *

Matron-

During the mid meal I went downstairs and was met with the angry glares from my mother, who obviously knew about my deceit. Lacey gave me a look of disgust and than for the rest of the meal ignored me.

Afterwards I found Lacey sitting in the garden, watching the boys play on the grass together, quite some distance away. The baby Sarai was laying on a blanket next to her. I walked over to them and sat next to Lacey who didn't acknowledge me. "Lacey, I am really sorry for how this all turned out. "

She looked at me than, "your sorry? You had an affair. You're not sorry. You wanted it after all. You never loved me did you?"

"of coarse I did." I snapped, "I still do! Please understand that I thought our marriage was failing. I thought that there was no reason to continue to be loyal."

She had a look of disgust when she turned her head to me, "no reason to be loyal?! Our marriage was failing?! We were fighting, we would have worked through it. we were still married, we still were together. You destroyed our marriage, not our fighting. Why don't you leave us and go back to your whore. I don't have time to deal with your pathetic excuses for not being to hold back a few urges." She turned back to look at the boys. I tried to lean my head into kiss her but she just turned her head away sharply. So I got up and went inside to try and organize another search for Bernard.

Lacey-

I had never been so furious before in my life. _Why does he think that what he did was okay?_ I picked up my daughter and ushered my children inside. I could not just forgive him for something like that. He destroyed our whole family without a second thought.

That night I put the children to bed and as I walked out of the bedroom I felt a hand come across my mouth and a man whisper, "miss me." and right than I knew who it was. I tried to fight him, but he was stronger than me. Than the next thing I knew everything went black.

When I came to I was in a dungeon of sorts. There were men surrounding me and one was very familiar to me. Bernard. He was smiling down at me. I tried to get up but my ankle was chained to the wall. He seemed quite proud of himself. I looked up at him, "and what exactly do you think to accomplish by kidnapping me?"

He bent down to me, "revenge on Matron, of coarse. Not to mention the ransom I'll get for you."

I looked around, "where am I?"

He smirked at that. "The Kingdom Of Lejaks," He saw my shocked expression at that and laughed, "yes, they were helping us all along. Your husband never found me because they were on my side. It was all distraction of sorts played on him. As was Vivan."

"Whose Vivan?"

He raised his eyebrows, "the girl he had bedded of coarse. She was to distract him away from you. Put a gab in between your marriage, so it would be easier once he returned to take you."

I stared at him blankly. _Every last detail was planned out in his twisted mind. All for revenge. _"All this trouble Bernard," I replied, "is it truly worth it just for revenge?"

"Yes, dear it is." He said and got up from his kneeling position next to me. He looked at one of the men, "take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Such a lovely lady should not be imprisoned in such a horrible place. Chain her to the bed. Make sure she can't escape." With that he left and one of the men came over to me and unlocked the chains as another two lifted me up by my arms. I knew it was pointless to fight, since they were both stronger than me, but I did anyways. Though in the end they still got me up the stairs and into the room and chained down.

Matron-

I had been looking everywhere for Lacey without any luck. I couldn't believe she was hiding, even if she was upset with me. I had asked everyone around if they had seen her and no one had. She hadn't even checked on the children in the morning, the nursemaid had to feed Sarai and the nanny had to take care of the boys.

By mid morning, with no sign of her, I round up the guards and sent a search party out for her. "Don't you think your being a little bit extreme?" my mother asked.

I turned to her in anger. "There has been no sign of Lacey since last night! She has never done anything like that before."

"Well after what you did maybe she just needed some time alone." She said with bitterness and turned and left. I just stared at her back, as she left me alone in the hall. I knew she had a point, but Lacey wasn't one to hide. She would prefer to run into me every second and make a rude comment or give me a look of disgust, than hide from me as if she was afraid. No I knew in my heart there was most certainly something wrong here, and I hoped I wasn't too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: just as a forewarning there are some violent scenes in this chapter. Oh, and I haven't gotten many reviews. : (

* * *

Matron-

By midnight it was obvious to everyone that Lacey was missing. Even Tron knew thought we desperately tried to keep him sheltered away from it. the feelings in my body were something like rage was warring with more fear than I have ever had. _My Lacey. My world. My light. My life. My everything. If anyone had hurt her I would kill them with my bare hands. _All thoughts in my mind were on her, nothing else. I needed to bring her back home safe to me. if I could not to do that I would surely have no reason for life. If anything had happened to her I too would die, for Lacey was my life. The only one I would ever truly love. I continued to search, even though my sunrise it was obvious she would not be found, but I could not stop, I had to find her.

A young knight came up to me, rather fearful oh my mood, he handed me a letter. I opened it and read-

_Matron, my dearest step son_

_Your lovely wife is with me. and if you would like to have her back you best do as I say. I'll keep in touch. Until than, my best wishes to your mother and children_

_Lord Bernard_

Was there any doubt he was behind it? I crushed he letter in my hands and threw it down screaming in rage. Many of the servants out searching as well backed away, very frightful. "men." I yelled, "arrange for knights to go to every neighboring country and explain to them we are looking for Lord Bernard and my wife he has kidnapped. Now!" I ordered screaming at everyone in sight and every left quickly. "I will get her back , Lord Bernard. Be sure of that." I whispered the vow fiercely to myself. Even if it would kill me, I would save Lacey.

Lacey-

I was tied up to the bed for over a day now and since than not a single soul had come into the room. Not that I minded. Why would I want to deal with any of these traitors? The only thing I thought about was Matron and the children. I prayed they were all okay and that Bernard had not done any harm to any of them. I knew by now they would be searching for me, but what was the use? Bernard would make sure they wouldn't find me in time, and who says Matron will put his best effort in this? Especially after what had happened between us. Yet I longed to feel his arms around me, to see his face and kiss his lips. I wanted to live in the fantasy that he would come through the door and safe me from all that was bad in this world, but it would not happen.

A week had past and all I saw during the day was the young servant girl who came into my room to feed me tasteless soup and than leave. One day though Bernard came into my room smiling down at me, I did not like the look at all. He seemed to have been drinking and the smell of his breath, as he came closer to me, proved that theory to be correct. Both my legs and arms were chained to the bed, but it didn't keep me from fighting him as he lifted up the skirts of my dress and untie the bottoms of my pants. I screamed but he just tied a cloth around my mouth and I was forced into silence as he climbed on top of me and put himself in it. he was rough, too rough, and it hurt unlike it never hurt before. I tried to move my body around to get him off but it was no use. I was tied up and he was stronger than me. when he was done he pulled out of me and just laughed, pulling up his pants and walking out of the room. The whole time I had not cried. I refused too. The only person who had ever seen me cry was Matron and I would keep it that way. But now that he was gone I allowed myself to cry. I had never felt so helpless before in my life. I was always able to keep control, even when things were at their worst. _Always. _

Matron-

I rarely slept, I rarely ate. I didn't focus on anything, but finding Lacey. I had barely even seen my children for the best month. All I needed to do was find her. Slowly I was putting the pieces together though. I knew this had something to do with the Lejaks. They were obviously traitors to our kind, once I added it together. I needed to go there. I needed to tear the place apart. I would find her. I didn't care what it took.

One night as I looked over maps and strategies and slowly put this complicated puzzle together I heard a loud cry of a woman screaming. I looked up at the door and ran out of it down the hall. There were more screams as I turned the a few corners, towards the hallway with the families private chambers. I heard something crash and when I turned the corner I noticed it was a servant who dropped a basin, there were several women around, one was standing by the door way, another kneeled half way in the door holding something on her lap, and two others screaming right by the door. I ran over and the sight that hit me nearly killed me. my first born. My son. The child that I so desperately fought for, was laying on the ground, his head in the crying woman's lap. when I looked down towards the body, I saw the blood coming from a heavy wound on his stomach. I pushed the woman away, "move now!" I yelled at them and the one on the floor got up and I dashed to the ground next to him, "No. Tron. Wake up my son." I quickly ripped off part of my shirt and placed it over the wound. I looked up at the woman, "well get help!" they scurried off but we all knew it was too late. His breath was no more, the amount of blood was that of a man out of the battlefield, just slain. Yet, I still pressed my head against his heart to make sure. It was not beating. It was completely dead. I looked down at my son and cried. This must have been the first time I had cried since I was a child. My son. Tron, the child Lacey gave birth too well she thought I was dead. The child I had longed to see for months before I came back, after the announcement of my death that had never happened. The first time I saw him he was in his mother's arms, his bright hair that was barely there, shone from the sun hitting him. he was always a child I believed sent by god. He was everything I could have asked for. I sobbed there holding him, until the guards came, and the old doctor. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Alex and George were there and they tried to pick me up off the floor, but I shook them off with violence. I just wanted to hold him. soon though I ran out of strength. My body felt drained all of the sudden and it was easy for the other guards to pick up my dead son and take him away, most likely to be prepared for his burial. Than I allowed Alex and George to help me up and take me to my room. I had not said a word. I felt numb. They placed me on the bed and I fell to sleep right away.

Lacey-

One night, an hour after Bernard had left after one of his rapes, I felt my heart hurt and a sudden emotion of loss hit me and I started to cry. I could not explain it. I did not understand what was happening, but I felt like something very important had been taken away from me. _what has happened now?_

Matron-

I woke up the next morning with the first thought being, _it had to be a bad dream._ But not a second later I knew it wasn't. it was too real. I knew my son was gone. Anger poured through me. I had the need for blood, the need to kill the beast who had put a knife through my son. Bernard would pay for this, I would see him tortured for this, have a drawn out death. He had kidnapped my wife and taken my child from me. for I knew Tron's death was his doing. Yet again angry tears fell from my eyes. _I will kill him. _I got off the bed and punched everything in sight, I through desks and tables around, flipped over the couch and chairs. I did not care that this destruction would solve nothing. I couldn't control myself, I felt as if a beast had taken over my body and now had control.

A little while later my mother came in. I was sitting on the bed, the sheets crumbled up and thrown around. I was numb again, I just stared out the window. She came and sat next to me and placed her hand on mine. We sat there for a long while, not speaking. At some point I began to cry again. She just squeezed my hand in assurance, and with that small gesture I knew I was not completely alone. Than after awhile she spoke, "Bernard has kidnapped my daughter-in-law, he has murdered my grandson. I want to see him dead." These were not words my mother would ever have spoken before, especially of the father of her youngest son, but she had been taken to her limit.

I turned to look at her for the first time since she walked into the room, "you will see that mother." I stood up and walked out of the room and into the hall. I looked at the guards there, "round up all the men, we're storming into the Kingdom of Lejaks tomorrow morning." And with that I turned back into my room as my mother was leaving and fell asleep on my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I still only have two reviews. Do you guys not want me to continue? I won't if you don't want me too.

* * *

Lacey-

I had become very weak. I was barely fed and raped everyday. The chains on my wrists and ankles were so tight. I was sure if I had the chance to get up, I could not even stand, I had become that weak. I barely could stay conscience for more than two hours. One day I heard yelling and screaming and the sounds of things crashing and loud foot prints. Almost like an army was storming the palace. Than one of the guards that stood in front of my door for the day came rushing in. he quickly unlocked me and picked me up rushing me out in the hall. Unfortunately for him he was too late, Matron's army all ready was up on that floor. The Lejaks could not go up against an army like Matron's so it was easy for them to run down the hallway towards us, even with all the people in it. one of the soldiers took me from his arms and turned around. I heard the cry from the guard who held me captive, but I did not turn around to see. By the time I got downstairs, Bernard was already being put in a caged carriage, he looked as if Matron really went at him. he was bleeding, a bruise was all ready forming, and one of his eyes was closed. The second Matron saw me he rushed over taking me from the soldiers arms. He kissed me everywhere on my face and I did nothing. He than put me in a carriage that was there, climbing in next to me. he brushed my hair back and took a good look at me. I do not know what he saw, maybe it was that he knew me so well, whatever it was he knew what Bernard had done to me and his rage was that I had never seen before. He tried to get out of the carriage, most likely to go kill him, but I stopped him by whispering his name. He climbed back in and kissed me on the forehead.

He looked into my eyes and said, "he'll die for this, I swear he will." I didn't say anything just laid there the whole time.

When I got to the castle, Matron helped me out of the carriage and into his arms. I looked around and noticed that everyone was wearing black and the air was full of sorrow. I looked up at Matron, "Who has passed?" I asked knowing it must be someone of noble blood, for such a large impact. _No let it not be his mother._ For since she was the oldest it seemed the most logical. He shook his head tears in his eyes. _Oh no. who has died?_ I tried to get out of his arms put he tired to keep me up. "Matron put me down!" I demanded and somehow I made it up the stairs, all the way to our families quarters. A nanny came through one door, holding Sarai and holding Jaspers hand. _Thank the god that they are okay! but…where's Tron?_ I walked into the room that is his and all I was met with was an empty room, when I looked down on the ground beneath my feet I noticed the blood.

"Lacey…" I heard from behind me and it was Lady Maryanne. She had tears in her eyes. Matron tried to walk towards me, but Lady Maryanne stopped him and she came over to me and put her arms around my shoulders. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the room to my bed chambers. The room was destroyed, but I barely noticed as I fell on the floor sobbing and screaming. I didn't even hear Matron come in, but I felt him. he tired to pick me up off the floor, but I pushed him away. I looked up at him. he was crying too. _How could someone do something like this too him? he was barely in his ninth year. _

Matron-

Lacey had not left her room since she got home. And why should she? She just found out a week ago her son had been murdered. Me, I wanted to do the same, but duty to my country called to me. I made sure that Bernard suffered a long and horrible death, though it still wasn't enough, not after everything he put me through. I made sure that the king of Lejaks was also sentenced to death, he was yet another traitor in this world. _Who can you trust these days?_ Than the image of Lacey came to my mind, I trusted her more than anyone else. I thought about all that I put her through, I was such a fool. I ruined my marriage for some slut. I wished I could take it all back, maybe if I hadn't done it everything would be different. It was hard to go on when your son's death was partically your fault. If I had not been distracted I could have given him better protection and no would have gotten through his window that night. Every time I thought of my son and anger like never before consumed me. he was my child and someone took him from me.

I got up from the desk in the library. I couldn't work anymore, I felt too lost to do anything. I walked to the bedchambers Lacey and I once shared, but now due to my affair we don't. I knocked lightly on the door and walked in. she was sitting on a couch near the window and staring out. Her long, curly, blonde hair hadn't been brushed yet but she still looked beautiful. Her green eyes were slightly wet, I knew she had been crying. It hurt me to see her like that, before we were married she never cried. Never. She still does not cry in front of others, but thankfully for me she lets that guard down. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her and she automatically moved to the other end of the couch. She was still scared. I could see that. She didn't want me to touch her, and why should she after what Bernard had done to her?

She turned her head to look at me with tears in her eyes. The look on her face made me want to melt in despair. But I knew I had to be strong for her. "Was this punishment?" she asked choking back a sob. I was shocked and moved close to her, putting my arms around her waist and pulling her back towards my chest. I brushed her hair back with my hand and kissed the side of her face.

"No, no. of coarse not Lacey."

She turned around to look at me, though she still couldn't meet my eyes directly. "My entire life my mother had told me I was never good enough. That I was ugly, fat, stupid, untalented, and worthless. She told me my father died because I was a curse." She sighed and looked to the side, "what if I am a curse. What if we lost Tron because I am a curse?"

"Lacey" I said in a very stern voice, I moved her head so she had to look into my eyes, "None of this is your fault. Not Tron's death, not your father's, no one's. you did not deserve any of this. Do you understand?!"

she just looked up at me, "How can you say that? I miscarried one of your children and the first born I gave you is now buried?! How can you think I am not a curse?! When all I have done was hurt you?!"

I kissed her on the mouth passionately and when I parted I said again, "Tron's death is not your fault, your father's death is not your fault and the child you miscarried is not your fault. If anything it's my fault our children are not with us. I was the one who gave you the stress that led to the miscarriage of the child, I was the one who was supposed to protect Tron, but was too blind too."

She looked at me, "You were not the one to give me stress, Bernard's lies were. Tron was not murdered because you could not protect him, he was murdered because Bernard had no heart."

I looked at her in the eyes, "and as you see, none of this is your fault. It is all Bernard's." I kissed her again, "Do you understand?" she nodded and I gave a slight smile. We sat there awhile in silence, both thinking. After awhile I realized that she was practically on my lap and deep urges inside of me began to take control. I pulled her more onto me and began to kiss her neck and move my hands down her body. I had her night shift part way off so her breasts were exposed, but once I began to sneak my hand up her thigh she pulled away as if realizing for the first time what was happening.

"No." she said getting up and pulling back up her shift so it covered her completely, "I have still not forgiven you for your affair. I will not be used like you had done. If you cannot be faithful to me you cannot be with me at all." I got up and walked towards her, placing my arms around her waist. I kissed her again, and she did not push me away.

When I pulled away I looked into her eyes, "Both of us need comfort right now. I am not asking for forgiveness. I know I do not deserve such a gift. But right now I am looking for comfort, as I know you are." I kissed her again, "let me comfort you."

She pulled back an looked at me in hesitation for a second, than she started to take of her night shift, soon she was completely bare in front of me. I looked down at her form in wonder, she had large breasts, a flat stomach, hips that curved just right, and long lean legs. I felt my need for her in between my legs as I pulled my shirt over my head and untied my pants and let them fall to the ground. I picked her up placing her on the bed, kissing her whole body. I knew this would be my only time for a long while with her so I wanted to make is last as long as possible. I kissed her breasts for awhile, telling her how beautiful she was. I bite her ear and went back down to kiss her stomach. I could feel her temperature rise as her legs spread wide and she begged for me to get inside of her. I did not deny her what she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Lacey-

I did not know what he expected when we awoke he next morning, but the look on his face showed he did not expect me to jump out of bed quickly, putting on my clothes as quickly as possible. I didn't even realize why I over reacted so much; it's just that the touch of a man on me now seemed so shameful and wrong. And unlike all the times I have woken up with him before, it didn't feel good. It felt like I was still with Bernard. He looked up at me startled, "what's wrong?" he asked getting up and trying to put his arms around my waist. I just pushed him away. I couldn't help myself as I started to cry, I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I collapsed on the floor sobbing. Matron came in and knelt in front of me putting his arms around me. I pushed his hands away forcefully.

"Leave Me," I said angrily. _Why would he not just go? I cannot handle this right now. Last night was a mistake._

"Lacey, tell me what's wrong." He begged trying to look me in the eyes but I would not meet his gaze, he sighed looking down. "Please?"

I looked up at him tears streaming down my face, I glared at him angrily and I could tell he was hurt by my expression, "you would never understand, Matron. Why don't you got get a whore or something and leave me be."

I have never seen him look so hurt or taken back as I did that moment. He was in complete shock and as bad as I felt for hurting him I refused to take it back or show that I actually cared. He got up and walked towards the door, giving me one last sad look as he left. I stood up and walked over to the large mirror on the wall. My eyes were red with the tears flowing down them, my body looking small for once under the night shift, my arms wrapped around my waist as if guarding myself. I had the sudden urge to bathe as I called in the maid to fill the tub, making sure to wipe the tears away from my eyes before she came. After she left I took of my clothes and submerged myself into the water, the only thing keeping me from drowning myself, was the image of my two live children.

Matron-

I didn't know what to do. She was right I didn't understand. But I still wanted to help, but how could I when she turned me away. I silently cursed myself for my idiotic affair. I wanted her to trust me, to talk to me, but why would she? I had bedded another girl and she was raped both things keeping her from my arms. I wished Bernard's death had been more of a satisfaction on both of us, but it wasn't. If anything it was a waste. All the torture I put on him, all the pain, it would never add up to what we were feeling for the loss of our son.

My attentions turned to the knock at my door as a servant came in bowing her head, "Milord your mother in law and her husband are here. They would like to speak with you." I dismissed her and walked out the door. _What do they want?_ I despised the two of them greatly. Lady Lynn (Lacey's mother) had treated her horribly her entire life, obviously jealous of her daughter's beauty and intelligence. Lady Lynn had married another man within a year of Lacey's father's death and he as well made Lacey's life unbearable. Lacey had to deal with fifteen torturous years with her mother until she was married to me, but it seems still that the first fifteen years of her life is what she hangs onto. Lacey is still quite unemotional among others, and is very insecure, even though I have tried desperately to break through the damage nothing works.

As I approached them I had to keep my self from cringing. "Hello Lynn," I greeted her kissing her on the cheek, "Fredrick," I greeted Lacey's stepfather by shaking his hand. I looked at the both of them, "I know it's been a long trip for you and I am very sorry for the inconvenience but you cannot stay here. Lacey and I are in a bit of grieving right now we are not in any shape for company."

"Ah, yes" said Lynn, "The loss of Tron. Well it would never have happened if Lacey had been a decent mother."

I glared at her, "That is a bit out of line."

"I sorry she said." Though I could tell she wasn't sorry about a thing, "anyways I must assist that we stay. We should be here in this time of need." I looked at her in skepticism. I knew there was something else behind it, but I did not have the strength to argue.

"Very well. I'll have my maids show you to your room, but please do not upset Lacey any more than need be." With that I turned and left heading upstairs to our bedchambers before I could hear another word from the two.

I walked up to the stone steps to our bedchambers. I needed to warn Lacey of the emotional war she was about to face. I wanted her to have as much forewarning so she would not bump into her mother unexpectedly and be shocked and unprepared for the harsh words she was about to face. I walked into the room. she was on the floor, holding the small quilted blanket she had made Tron when she was still carrying him in her womb. She held the blanket close to her as her head was bent down in her folded legs, and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her shoulders were shaking though her sobs were nearly silent. I walked over to her and knelt by her side. I reached my hand out to her slowly but I stopped for a second. _She does not want my touch anymore._ She looked up at me, her face stained with her tears. I wanted to hold her more than anything, but I knew not to frighten her off. "I don't think I will ever find joy again." she said softly before she broke off in a sob again.

I pulled her close to me, no longer worried about frightening her. I needed her to know I was there for her. "of coarse you will find joy again. we both will." I tilted her head up so she would have to look into my eyes, I kissed her on the nose, "its just going to take time." We stayed here for a long while. Slowly her sobs stopped, not because the pain stopped, but because she no longer had the strength. I could slowly feel her falling asleep in my arms.

All righty…I have no clue whatsoever where to go with this story. All ideas welcome! I need ideas! Please! Tell me where you want me to go with this story and I will be eternally grateful!


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess Syeira** thank you so much for your suggestions!

A/N-Sorry about the long wait. I am not sure where this story is going, but I have somewhat of an idea. So hopefully it will come to me soon.

* * *

** Lacey-**

When I woke up it was dusk and I was in Matron's arms on the floor. He looked as if he had just woken up himself. He gave me a quick smile that vanished when I just glared into his eyes and turned my head away from him. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Your mother and step father are here." He said.

"Is John as well?" I hadn't seen my dear little brother in months and hoped that I would be able to see him again. But Matron shook his head.

"No love, I did not see him."

I let out a sigh and got to my feet. "Well, I suppose I will have to get this over with, won't I?" and with that I went over to my large closet and rummaged through the dresses hanging there.

Matron followed me in and leaned his long frame against the wall inside of the closet. "You usually are full of dread when they come. Why are you so calm this time?"

I turned to him and looked him in the eyes, "I lost my son. Nothing she can do to me will be more painful than that." He nodded his head in understanding. He walked over to me and tried to put his arms around me and kiss me but I pushed him way. "I need to get dressed." He didn't move, "my body is not yours to look at anymore." I said sharply. He looked stung, but at least he left, with one last hurt look at me before I heard the door slam shut. I sighed and looked back at the outfits hanging before me.

After settling on a turquoise dress, with a thin white band that tied around the middle, I brushed my hair and stepped outside of my room. When I turned the other direction I ran face first into a body. "Pardon me" both of us said in unison and I looked up at him. He was tall with broad shoulders and blonde hair. He smiled down at me with a sort of innocence. His eyes were pale blue and sprinkled a little bit. I returned the smile, the first one I really meant for a long time.

"I'm Lacey," I said introducing myself, "I have not seen you around here before."

He gave me another smile, "I'm Derrick. I came here with your parents."

"Oh, what is it you do for them? They usually only bring maidservants with them when they visit here, and I have doubts that you are one of those." He chuckled a little bit at that.

"Oh, no Milady, I am a personal guard. They wanted to bring me for extra protection after…" he trailed off. I looked away, but he followed my gaze, "I am very sorry for your loss. I could never imagine such pain."

I gave a sad smile up at him, "Hopefully you will never have to."

**Matron-**

I was sitting by a fountain in the garden, gazing at the forest that began at the end of the garden. I was frustrated by Lacey. I understood I had hurt her, but she wasn't even _trying_ to move past this. I would never be able to express how much I wished it had never happened. I regret the affair deeply. But I cannot change the past, but I can change the future, though I need her help to do so. I cannot make this marriage work on my own. I sighed as Jaspers nanny brought him near me.

"He wanted to say hello." The nanny said as my son rushed into my arms. I held him close to me. I felt horrible at that moment, because I realized my children spent barely any time with Lacey and I since Lacey came back. We have been to distracted by our grief to even spend time with our two living children. I dismissed the nanny and ran around the garden a little with my son. The frost was coming in all ready, thick and heavy, and soon the ground would be covered with white.

The ball that is held on the longest night would be held in only two weeks. It was always an enjoyable time. Lacey adored it. We all dressed in dark clothing and there was only enough lighting so you can see the people's faces right next to you. I knew it was Lacey's favorite ball and if I played it right, I could maybe get her in a good enough of a mood to forgive me.

**Lacey-**

Derrick and I walked around and around the hedges many times. Talking non-stop about this and that. I have not laughed so hard since the day I was kidnapped by King Bernard. He was an escape from everything. A new face I desperately needed to see. He flirted with me a little as well and I did not even protest it. I even flirted back a little bit myself. I heard the footsteps as Derrick picked up a rose and placed it behind my ear. I smiled up at him and he looked behind me. I turned myself to see Matron standing there holding our sons hand. The look on Matron's face was pure hatred.

I smiled ignored it and smiled down at my son who returned it. I offered my hand to him and he took it letting go of his father's hand. "Derrick, I would like you to meet my son Jasper."

Derrick crouched down so he was somewhat level with the child. "How do you do, young Jasper?" As if Jasper were an adult.

"Fine, and you?" he replied with a smile. I could tell that he liked him, which brought joy to me.

Derrick looked up at me as he replied, "I am very well. I have found some great company." I'm sure I went a little red with that comment. _What is the matter with me? _I was starting to like this man.

Matron looked as if he were shooting darts with his eyes. My not introducing him said so much about our marriage. Not that the whole kingdom hadn't found out about his affair. To much gossip for that not to have happened, but by not introducing him I proved that I do not have any loyalities to him anymore.

I turned to Matron, "I can watch over Jasper now. I am sure you have much work to do."

He looked back at me, eyes showing determination, pain, anger, and desperation. "You should also greet your mother and step-father before they become cross at your failure to do so."

I stared back at him, my eyebrows raised, "I will speak to my family, when I feel the need to."

Derrick watched from his crouched position by Jasper at this display. Matron said good-bye to his son as he walked off in a huff. I knew him well enough that he would go to the weapon room and fence for a few hours to get out his anger. Derrick stood up again and followed my gaze to Matron.

"Charming husband you have." he noted and I just smiled at him, grabbing Jasper's hand and we continued to walk around the garden until it grew dark.

* * *

A/N- Haha…I just noticed I've been spelling Lacey's name two ways. I promise to try and make sure I don't make that mistake anymore. I can't believe I have been doing that blushes.

Anyways, what does everyone think of the new character Derrick? As always review.


	10. Chapter 10

Lacey-

Jasper, Derrick, and I walked into the dining hall later that evening late which brought quite a few looks aimed at us. But I didn't care. None of it mattered anymore. Gossipers will gossip.

I coldly kissed my mother on the cheek, "Welcome mother. I was not expecting you since you did not request an invitation."

She looked at me in shock of my confidence and I just smirked back at her and walked to my seat. If she said something in return I did not hear it, as I did not hear much from anyone during the supper. I had asked Derrick to sit by me to keep me company and he was great entertainment. I laughed so hard at the things he was saying. I looked over briefly to see Matron scowling at us, but turned back and continued what I was doing. He had no right to be upset. Like I had said earlier to him, our marriage was nothing but a piece of paper now. He chose that.

Derrick and I continued our conversation until I excused myself and Jasper when I noticed his yawn. I looked around and noticed that many of the household had already left. It was unusual for me to stay so long.

"It was nice speaking with you, Derrick." I said as I stood up, "I hope we can meet up again on your stay…"

He took my hand and gave it a kiss, "It would be my pleasure, Milady." I smirked as I turned away and gave one last look at Matron.

I walked upstairs holding my son's hand and when he said he was too tired to walk any further I gave in happily. It was nice to hold your child in your arms once they get to the age of independence. I pushed open the door to his room and a maid met us inside preparing his sleeping clothes. I sat him down on his bed while the maid walked over with the linen pants and shirt he would wear to bed. I helped her get it on him as he was half asleep at this point.

I had tucked him in and turned to leave and walked straight into Matron's chest. He held onto my upper arms to steady me. I tried to ignore the tingling that went up my body at the touch of his hands. _How can he still do this to me?_

"I just came in to say good night to Jasper…but it seems he is already asleep." He looked past me and I followed his direction to the sleeping child. I smiled at this.

I felt Matron wrap his arms around my waist, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I refused to allow myself get lost in him.

"Thank you Lacey…" he said, "You gave me beautiful children." I had to turn at this comment. "I mean it Lacey. At least I know that even if I lost your heart, I'll always have a part of you in them. That brings me some peace."

I nodded my head curtly. I really did not particularly care if he had peace. If it were up to me he'd be miserable forever. I turned to leave and I could hear the sigh in his voice.

Matron-

I sighed as I watched Lacey move down the hallway, never looking back at me. I went to the sleep chambers next to Jasper's and slowly opened the door as not to wake up the baby. I walked over to her bassinet and ran my hands over her still very little head of hair.

I thought about everything I had ever done to Lacey over the years. I thought back to before we got married and all the vacations our families took to meet up. All the hateful words we sadi to each other during those visits. I'm not even sure why we disliked each other so. It just seemed like it had always been that way. Maybe it was because we knew we had no choice but to marry each other. It was an act of rebellion towards our parents.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me hating her, when now I would do anything in this world just to get her to stop hating me. I sighed as I leaned over the bassinet and kissed my daughter on the forehead. I then walked out of the bedroom and towards my new sleeping quarters since I was no longer allowed in the chambers Lacey and I once shared. I missed those days. I honestly thought I'd be willing to die tomorrow just to spend on night with her. How could I have been so stupid…

Lacey-

I rolled out of bed the next morning and threw on a simple light green dress. I brushed my hair out but did not bother to put it up. I rarely cared how I looked anymore, besides all I wanted to do today was hold and play with my children. That's all I had the energy for.

As soon as I walked through the doors of Jasper's chambers I was met with his huge smile and him leaping into my arms. I hugged him back tightly suppressing the urge to break down in tears. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever stop crying.

"I love you Jasper. You know this, right?" I said pulling back to look in his eyes. He nodded with a look on his face that showed he truly understood. I hugged him again and this time I allowed myself to break down.

A/N Yes I've been gone a very, very long time and the reason for it is long and boring. Let's just say life has been busy. But now I'll hopefully have more time to work on my stories. I actually had to reread through this particular one just to remember the details. Eek. Along with adding chapters I plan on rewriting the entire Lacey and Matron story. I'm not going to change the plot, I just want to add more detail and perfect the writing, because it isn't overly exceptional. So hopefully you all will be able to enjoy the story more. Ideas? Suggestions? Feel free to share.


	11. Chapter 11

Matron-

The ball was in three days time. I had hoped that it would put Lacey in higher spirits and I was right. Unfortunately those high spirits were not aimed at me. I watched her from the window almost every day out in the gardens with Derrick. After a few days I even noticed her attire change. She wore her nice cloak of deep red, and her curls were pinned up. She did not put the hood up, even though I knew the chill must have frozen her ears. She was trying to impress him. That much was obvious.

I worried about this relationship she was growing with him. She was fond of him...very fond of him and if you mix that with her feelings of loneliness since my betrayal and Tron's death, something was bound to happen. It made my blood boil just to see her flirt with him. I couldn't imagine who I'd do if I found out she bedded him…or worse loved him.

I turned away from the sight in front of me. It was beginning to make me feel ill. This relationship between the two of them couldn't go any further. I had to woo her anyway I could.

Lacey-

I stood in front of the mirror admiring how I looked. My dress was dark blue, reflecting the sky. It had thin sleeves that didn't even cover the end of my shoulders and showed off my upper back. The front had a low scoop to it, revealing more cleavage than usual. The corset was tight around my breasts and stomach, and then the rest of the dress flowed out gracefully. My hair was pulled up into a large bun, and my head was decorated with a band made up of dark crystals. I had dark shadow and liner on my eyes which pulled it all together.

I gave a slight smirk at my appearance. Lately I have had a strange burst in confidence. I'm sure I could owe that to the two men who were currently fighting for my affections. I knew it was sick to be getting off on Matron's pain, but I couldn't help it. I was having fun.

I walked down the steps just as Maryanne and Bear walked through the double doors to the ball room, being formally introduced. Jasper and Sarai were still too young to stay up so late for a ball, but Tron would have been old enough. I pushed the thought out of my head as tears starting stinging my eyes. I would not break down tonight. I will not let the nobles see their queen weak.

I walked straight up to Matron and stood by his side. His mouth dropped slightly at the sight of me and I inwardly smiled. We took each other's hands as the doors opened and we were introduced to the court. This was going to be a good night.

Matron-

When I saw her my mouth dropped open. I hadn't seen Lacey look so alive and wonderful in a long time. She was always beautiful no matter what, but she had lost the sparkle she once had since the raping and Tron's death. But she had it back now, and it came back with vengeance. Her dress showed off so much of that ungodly perfect body and it took all my strength not to grab her and throw her to the ground right there.

I knew the outfit was not for me, but I was determined to be the one to wreak the benefits from it. I did not want to be alone again tonight. I had to make her love me again before she fell in love with him.

Lacey-

I was sipping wine by the table with food when he parted through the sea of people. I couldn't help the large smile that came across my face when he saw me.

"Milady" he said as he kissed my hand, bowing, "You look breathtaking. A goddess would be jealous of you."

My smile grew even further, "Thank you, Derrick. You look very handsome tonight as well."

He held out his hand to me, "Would it be inappropriate for a guard to ask the queen to dance."

"I think not." I replied as I allowed him to pull me out to the dance floor. I shivered at the touch of his hand on my waist. "So are you enjoying your evening?"

He dipped me and pulled me back up, very close to his face, "I couldn't imagine how this night could be better." I smiled as we continued to dance.

I wondered briefly what everyone thought as they saw us dance, but didn't care too much. The rumors of Matron's affair had spread quickly enough. That in itself was humiliating. I wouldn't be embarrassed further over having a good friend by my side. I was going to do what made me happy.

After dancing with Derrick for two hours, with only a few breaks to get drinks every now and then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. We turned to see Matron shooting daggers with his eyes at Derrick.

"May I cut in?" Matron asked in a tone that was more of a demand, than anything else.

"Of course, milord." Derrick answered in an equally cold tone. You could tell he wanted to say no, but he was not going to disrespect the king for the consequences he would have to face.

I watched him walk away as Matron came in front of me and put his hand on my waist. I wanted to push him away, but was not going to make a scene in front of the court. Besides, a little piece of my heart wanted to betray me by feeling whole when he touched me.

"You're embarrassing me with all this attention you're giving that man." Matron said as he looked in Derrick's direction.

"And you embarrassed me when you took another woman into your bed." I stopped dancing with him for a second and pulled my head to his ear so I could whisper, "What I do is no longer your concern. If I chose to take him to my bed tonight, you would not be able to stop me. You may be king, but I am also queen. A queen who's dowry added almost double of your land. I can take it all away if you push me."

After that we continued to dance until the song was over and once it was we both bowed to one another, both with aggravated looks on our faces and walked away.

Matron-

After the ball was over I stormed out of there and slammed my hand against the stone wall, not even noticing the scrapes it left on my hand. One mistake, just one! And she is through with me. I know she's hurting and angry. But this was being blown out of proportion. I am her husband and she is my wife. She should at least respect me enough not to parade around with a guard!

"Rough night?" I heard from behind me. I didn't even bother turning around.

"What do you care?" I hadn't spoken to Alex-or even Georgia for that matter-since Alex ruined my marriage and had intended on keeping it that way. My friends showed me they couldn't be trusted.

He sighed, "We have been friends since we were children, Matron. I'm always going to be there for you when you need me."

I turned around and gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh? Were you there for me when you tore my marriage apart?"

"Lacey had the right to know! She needed to know!" he practically yelled, "And unless I'm forgetting something I gave you the chance to end your relations with Vivian and not have me say anything. You made the chose to continue."

I had a hard time keeping my anger in check and couldn't speak for a few seconds, "Leave."

"No. You need my help. Lacey needs my help." I raised my eyes in question as he continued, "I overheard Derrick and Lacey's mother talking in the hallway. He told her he was becoming very successful in his attempt to woo Lacey and pull her away from you and not to worry because everything would go to plan."

That caught my attention, "and what else?"

Alex shook his head, "I only caught that part. It seemed to be the end of their conversation for they walked away. But it's enough to know that there is an alternative motive for Derrick's interest in Lacey."

I leaned back against the wall rolling my eyes, "What a lucky man…he gets to bed my beautiful wife and is most likely get paid for it."

Alex looked shocked for a minute, "She didn't really go to bed with him…did she?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so…but she will soon unless someone stops her." I ran my hands through my hair, pushing myself off the wall, "And obviously we need to stop her if this is all a part of some sick plan Lynn and Fredrick cooked up." I looked back up at Alex and sighed, "Will you and George help me?"

He smiled, "Always."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I started revising this story from the very beginning (as in the first book) but haven't gotten very far. Just know that it will get done…someday. Lol.

**htr17:** I'm glad you liked Lacey's response :) I was worried people wouldn't like her as much as she started becoming more independent and vocal. But I keep being pulled into that direction with her character. So I'm just going with it.

**Lacey-**

I was sitting at my vanity, brushing out my curls when I heard a knock at the door, "Lacey, may we talk?" I rolled my eyes as I tossed my silk robe on not bothering to tie it.

I opened the door while sighing, "What is it now?" Matron's face went straight to my cleavage that my low cut shift showed off. I closed my robe and tied it as I raised an eyebrow at him, "You said you wanted to _talk_…"

He snapped out of his lustful state and looked back into my eyes, "May I come in?" I stepped back and gestured him inside. Right away he started looking around the bed chambers as if a man would jump out at any minute.

I laughed at him, "Expecting someone else to be here?"

He glared at me, "With the way you were behaving tonight…yes."

"And what would you have done if you had caught me in here with Derrick?" I asked stepping up to him, "Hmm? Pulled me off of him? I am not a child Matron. I make my own decisions."

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into him, eliminating the space that was between us, "You may not be a child but you are my wife. Your job is to stay loyal to me." I could tell he had gotten to the end of his rope with me and all niceties would be gone. The bad side of me loved this bad side of him. I just wouldn't admit it outright.

"Wasn't that your job as well?" I threw into his face, staring directly into his eyes. Everyone else might fear him but I certainly didn't.

"Damn it Lacey…" he said letting go of my arm and pushing himself back, "I made a mistake..." I laughed at the repetitive words, "That doesn't mean you need to make one as well. Especially when ultimately it'll only hurt you."

I raised my eyebrows at that, "Oh? It'll hurt me? Funny…I think you'll be the only one hurt. I'd assumed I'd be very much pleasured." He didn't like that, his face started turning red and his fists clenched.

"He's not who you think he is Lacey…"

I laughed again, this conversation just kept getting more amusing, "Oh yes my _protector _Matron. Everyone is out to get me but you." I stepped close to him again, "Can't you see I don't want to be protected from Derrick? I _want _Derrick…_all _of him. Accept that."

"Lacey, you don't understand…" Matron started but I cut him off.

"I understand perfectly well. You cannot accept that I am not yours anymore. You cannot accept that I could be someone else's…that I want to be someone else's."

I must have not tied my robe tightly because the top began to sink to the sides again and I noticed Matron caught the sight and wouldn't turn away. He grabbed me by my upper arms and pushed me into the wall, covering my mouth with his. At first I tried to push him back just to at least seem like I didn't want it, but it was all for show. I was full of lust and wine from the night and his hard body against mine was heaven in this very moment.

He let go of my arms and ran his hands down my side as my hands went up into his short hair and I grabbed the little I could. Our kisses were not sweet or full of love. This was passion, anger, and lust. Nothing more. He pushed my robe off my shoulders and bit down on my shoulder causing me to moan into his mouth. His hands worked his way to my breasts and he grabbed them roughly through the material of my gown.

I practically tore off his buttons of his shirt to get to his skin…any skin. Once his shirt was on the floor I began to kiss and bite his chest. He kissed the top of my head and began to rub my back. I could only hope he wasn't going gentle on me. I didn't want gentle. I didn't want his love.

I stepped back and pulled down the straps of my gown, letting it fall to the ground. Matron stared a second at my body as I stood there for him. I smirked knowing that I could still cause him to be speechless. He picked me up and pushed me against one of the columns in the room, kissing me and shoving his tongue into my throat. I felt him fumble to undo his pants and then all in one movement he was in me. I let out a loud moan as I threw my head back and he slowly moved himself in and out. My head went back to him and I kissed him all over his face and neck, digging my nails into his back.

"Don't go slow Matron." I whispered into his ear as he picked up the pace throwing me into waves of pleasure. I could feel myself getting to my point and he must have as well because he became even more forceful. I screamed his name as he buried his face into my shoulder and spilled himself into me.

He kept me held there for a minute as we both tried to catch our breath. He looked in my eyes and kissed me and I let myself get lost in it this last time. _Oh god how I wanted this again. Why did he ruin this?_

He slowly lowered me to the ground and wrapped me in hug that I couldn't return. "I love you Lacey." He breathed into my head. His embrace became even tighter almost cutting off my breath. He knew he wouldn't be asked to stay tonight.

I inhaled trying to hold back my tears and muster up the little strength I had left, "Leave."

"Lacey…" he started to say then shook his head. I didn't watch him leave. But once I heard the door click I let myself cry. I cried for his affair, for my son, for my raping, for my longing…I cried so long and hard I collapsed to the floor.

Matron-

I looked up from my stack of papers when I heard the door open, "You wanted to see me?" my mother said as she took a seat in front of me.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes from the long day I had had. I hoped this wouldn't go over too horribly. "Yes, I need to discuss with you about Tacton."

She cringed at the name of King Bernard's former kingdom, "Yes?"

"Well as you know it's been under my control since I had seized Bernard." I began trying to sound as confident as possible even though in reality I was terrified by my mother's reaction. How can the woman still make me feel guilty about disappointing her? "Well the citizens are not liking that fact. They feel that since a true heir is not in control yet I am attempting to make them a part of Gearld."

"But Bear is still only a child…what do they expect out of him?" my mother asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know…but we can't go on like this without some kind of a revolt. Which brings me to what I needed to talk to you about." I paused for a minute, "You and Bear need to go back to Tacton. You're going to have to take control there so the people there realize I am in no way wanting to take over their land."

My mother's face absolutely fell at this prospect and the guilt rose up in me, "I'm sorry mother…I really am. I would love for you to stay here with Lacey, Jasper, Sarai, and I but once again we're going to have to sacrifice."

My mother gave a small smile and reached over to grasp her hand in mine, "I know, Matron. I'm just disappointed, but I'll survive." She pulled her hand back and stood up, "Bear and I will plan to leave in a month's time." She said as she walked around to give me a large hug.

"It's not easy, is it?" she said pulling away from me after a long moment.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Being who your father was." She smiled.

I shook my head turning away, "I am nowhere near the man that father was…"

She kissed me on the cheek, "You're certainly getting there though. Spend the rest of your life making Lacey happy and you will be." My mother said winking at me as she walked out.

She _was_ the queen of guilt trips.

**A/N: **So I searched through the story and could not find a mention of Bernard's kingdom's name anywhere so I just made one up now. If he does have one that I missed though feel free to remind me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** My revision of this story has started with the first book. I have the first four chapters done, but that's all. I didn't realize revising a story takes actual effort, especially when you really despise your former writing style. BUT I think I'm much happier with it rewritten than I was with the way it previously was. Again, don't worry…I'm not changing the story, just making the writing better.

I'd also like to add I've started a new story for after my books Love Conquers and Lacey and Matron end, that actually ties the two books together in a new story. It was a thought I had after the first couple of chapters of Love Conquers and with how most of my readers for this book read that one as well, I figured you guys' might enjoy that.

I'm not going to give too much away right now, but I'm excited as to where these stories are going. Hopefully you guys will be too! Let me know what you think of that :)

I'd also like to add that I'm going to start dedicating my Sunday nights to writing my fanfiction. Whether or not I actually post once a week will yet to be determined, because sometimes I get bad writers block or don't like what I have written enough to post. But I am going to actually sit down and write. That way I have something up more than once every six months, like it's been lately. So expect more updates!

Anyways, on to the story!

**Lacey-**

The next morning I was a jumbled mess and spent a good hour after waking, crying and screaming. My feelings were all over the place; one second I'd feel self-pity, the next self-hatred. Then I'd turn that hatred towards Bernard, then the gods above for putting me through this, for putting our family through this. They took my son away from me dammnit, they took my son away from this world. He deserved more than that, he deserved to grow up and make all his dreams come true. He deserved to live.

Then I'd feel angry towards Matron and the mistake he made. The mistake that turned our marriage upside down and put up too many walls for him to break down. He couldn't comfort me like I needed, not when he couldn't get through, because there was no trust left. I had loved him more than anything or anyone. I loved him to the point of insanity and he threw that gift out the window. I need him, but I couldn't go to him. I had never felt so alone.

That revelation brought me finally to the point of depression. How could anything ever be the same again? There was no possible way. Our family was destroyed, I was destroyed. How could I keep this up?

After crying to the point where my head pounded behind my eyes, I laid in bed for most likely another hour. Just staring at the ceiling; thinking and feeling nothing. I felt like a hollow hole. That's all I was, a body, no soul.

I passed out for a while and when I woke the sun outside told me it was midday. My body felt drained, but I pushed myself up anyways. I hadn't seen Sarai or Jasper yet this morning and I needed to attend to them, if not matters of the kingdom.

I staggered over to the vanity, still feeling as if I wasn't a part of my body, and was shocked to see how haggard I looked this morning, when just last night I had felt genuinely beautiful. My hair was a tangled mess, my eyes blood shot, with dark circles underneath. I was a pale woman, but I had a look of grey to my skin this morning. I threw some water on my face from the bowl on my vanity, before I ringed for a maid. I had a lot of work to do this morning. I would not allow my people and certainly not my children to see me this way. Regardless if how I looked was exactly how I felt.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and realized I didn't even recognize myself anymore. _Nothing will ever be okay again._

**Matron-**

I caught Derrick wandering from the chambers of my in-laws early in the morning. I hadn't been able to sleep after what happened between Lacey and I and decided to use it to my advantage. I needed to figure out what was happening between Derrick and my in-laws, which meant I should probably keep my cool and buy my time. But Lacey was involved, so I was going to let him know his attentions would not be put up with anymore. I would not have her hurt again.

"Derrick," I said from my shadow against the wall, he hadn't seen me and seem startled, though he quickly covered up.

He bowed, "Your Majesty."

"May I have a word?" there was no hiding the coldness in my voice.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The way he addressed me was full of arrogance, and the quirk of his eyebrow confirmed that. _This boy needed to be put in his place and fast. _

I led him to the first floor and down the corridor to my private study. I closed the door once we arrived, right after checking to see if there were any nosey maids around. None. Good, none of this needed to get around the castle. I would not have my wife looked down upon, regardless of how much her feelings for this man bothered me.

"Please sit, Derrick." He did as he was told, folding on leg over the other, leaning back in the chair. _Was he really so sure of himself? Did he really believe he had the upper hand here? _

I shook my head and laughed to myself. He raised his eyebrow at this, but didn't ask.

I leaned against my desk, folding my arms across my chest, "Derrick, I realize you have started to form a _friendship_ with my wife."

He smirked, "Yes, Your Majesty." He cocked his head, "Is that a problem?" he responded with a touch of sarcasm, that made me want to bang his head into the desk a few hundred times.

I told myself to breathe and stay calm, but my fists still clenched. _The arrogant ass, I was his king. He deserved to be strangled. _

But I kept cool enough to continue without shouting or violence. I would not kill him…yet. If he wasn't guilty, Lacey would never forgive me. But if he made any attempt against her, even if it was solely to hurt her emotionally, I would kill him. There was no doubt about that.

"I don't share well, Derrick. Lacey is _my_ wife and if I find out you've touched her, I will kill you. That's a guarantee." I looked him straight in the eyes and leaned closer to him, "Do I make myself clear?"

He didn't even so much as flinch and that's when I knew it would take more than a threat to get rid of him. I needed to make Lacey see him for what he was or else this would turn out very ugly. I needed to know what game he was playing. Clearly, bedding my wife was part of the plan, but it was becoming more and more obvious there was much more going on behind the curtains and if I didn't find out what it was, my family would be in danger. That much I knew.

"Crystal, Your Majesty."

**Lacey-**

It was late that night in the gardens when I ran into him for the first time since last night. I was okay with the space and didn't think much on it, being that the only people I had been able to manage a smile with today were my children. But seeing him now I wondered where he had been all day.

He greeted me with that charming grin and bowed, taking my hand and kissing it, "Your Majesty."

I smiled despite my earlier mood, "Derrick." I put my arm through his and continued my walk, "Where have you been today?"

"Your husband threatened me early this morning." I snapped my head up to his, _Matron did what? How dare he! _Derrick didn't seem to care all that much, as his voice was still in it's usual playful tone. He winked at me, "Figured I should find you when he wasn't around for the next couple days to keep his jealousy to a minimum."

"Derrick…I don't know what to say…he had no right." I had stopped walking and was looking up into his handsome face. _What was I doing? I shouldn't be putting this poor man in this position._

He smiled though and tapped at my chin, "Wipe that guilty look off of your lovely face. Matron does not scare me." He leaned in closer to me, "I can understand his jealousy. If you were mine, I'd do everything to keep you."

He was close to my face, so close that there was no way I could misjudge his intentions. He wanted to kiss me, but was waiting, waiting for my permission. I caressed his cheek, moving my lips just half an inch from his. _Could I do this? Could I kiss a man that wasn't Matron?_ I thought of the letter from Alex telling me about Matron's affair. I thought of him kissing another woman, I thought of him between her legs.

I crushed my lips against Derrick with a ferocity that I'm sure shocked him, but he didn't pull back. No, on the contrary he pulled me closer, one hand on the small of the back the other wrapped in my hair. I kissed him hard, over and over again, willing the images out of my head; images of Matron with some faceless woman.

I pulled back long enough to whisper, "Escort me to my chambers?" he gave a little half smile and pulled me along the garden.

Once we came to the doors leading into the castle, we let go as to not raise any eyebrows. We hurried up to my chambers and as soon as we opened the door to my sitting area, he pressed me up against the door, closing it.

His mouth was on mine, his hands running through my hair. I closed my eyes, it didn't feel right when I looked at him. I couldn't look into those hazel eyes, when all I wanted to see were blue. _Could I really go through with this?_

Derrick didn't seem to realize I was having doubts and continued kissing me, running his hands down my body. He reached for my thigh and started to pull up my skirts and it was as if I had ice thrown in my face. All of the sudden the image of Bernard came into my head, _strong_. I felt his hands on me. I felt the restraints used to tie me to the bed. I felt him inside of me and god it made me sick.

I shoved Derrick off of me with all the strength I had. He stumbled back, looking shocked and I'm sure my face mirrored his. Neither of us said anything, we just stood there breathing hard, staring at one another.

"Oh Gods…" I started, "Derrick, I'm so sorry. I just…I can't. I'm sorry. Sorry." I turned away from him and leaned my forehead against the door, willing myself not to cry.

"Hey, hey," I heard him say as his hands ran up my arms. I managed to keep myself calm enough not to shudder, "Listen…Lacey…" this was the first time he had ever called me by my first name. This realization halted all other thoughts. That was the first time he had ever used my first name…and dear gods, I had actually thought about bringing him into my bed? I wasn't that kind of woman, "It's okay, dear, don't apologize." He tried turning me around but I held still, "Hey, look at me…please." I did as he asked and looked at him, looked into his hazel eyes that held no anger. He ran his hand down my cheek and into my hair, "If you don't want to that's alright. Do not feel sorry for it."

I smiled up at him and could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I wished I could give myself to him. I wished I could make it all that easy. Maybe if I could, it wouldn't hurt so bad that Matron chose someone else over me.

I walked into his embrace and he hugged me close, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll go…okay?" he said after a while and turned towards the door. I looked towards my bedchambers and my large, cold bed. The bed that was so empty since Matron no longer shared it with me.

"Wait…" I said, before he could walk out. I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. My request wouldn't be fair, but gods I didn't want to be alone tonight, "Could you…stay tonight?" I looked into his face and his surprised expression, I quickly explained so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, "Just to sleep, nothing more. I know it's a lot to ask, but I just don't want to be alone tonight."

He smiled and took me into his arms, "That's not too much to ask, Dear." He gave me a light kiss on the lips, "I'd love to stay, even if it's just for sleep." I gave him a grateful smile and led him to the bed.

**Matron-**

It was early again the next morning, and like the day before I was on a mission. I needed to get back into Lacey's good graces, so I could attempt to steer her away from her new interest. This no longer was about my jealousy, but about her safety. She clearly hadn't believed me when I warned her against Derrick. So hopefully making her fall for me again, would keep her away from him until I could find out what he was up to.

I carried a tray to Lacey's chambers, hoping to surprise her with an early breakfast in bed. Then I hoped she'd take me up on an offer to go riding. Maybe then we could have some peace and quiet to talk through the things.

I didn't expect for our marriage to be fixed in a day, but I had to start somewhere. I couldn't let our relationship continue on the track it was right now.

I walked into the bedroom and was shocked by what I was met with. _She wouldn't…_

Before I could control myself I had thrown the tray against the wall, startling her awake…along with her companion…


	14. Chapter 14

**Lacey-**

I don't think there was anything that could have prepared me for the look on Matron's face, when I opened my eyes; they were so full of fury, betrayal, and sadness that it took all my strength not to burst into a fight of tears for the second morning in a row. My confusion probably helped with that. Then I remembered…and I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Derrick there. _Oh gods…Matron must think…_

All of the sudden all my thoughts of revenge went out the window, just by that look on Matron's face. I understood just how he felt and my stomach dropped, feeling it all over again, knowing I dragged him to that level with me.

The words "I'm going to kill you." brought me out of my despair, but the words were not aimed at me, but at the man beside me.

We both jumped off the bed, but while I walked to Matron cautiously, Derrick took the challenge and strode right up to the Matron, no fear on his face. Matron was larger though-taller, broader of the shoulders-and I could almost guarantee had more experience in fighting. He was not a king who sat in the sidelines and let his men fight. There was no doubt in my mind he_ could_ kill Derrick, so I knew I had to stop them.

I jumped between them and turned to Matron, "I know what this looks like…"I grabbed his face, willing his eyes to meet mine, to plead with him, but he looked over my head, straight at Derrick, his fists clenched to his side, "Matron…"

Matron never looked at me, as he moved me aside, forcefully enough to make my body move, but not enough to hurt me. Matron, even in his fury refused to harm me, and this gave me more confidence; at least until he grabbed Derrick by the throat and shoved him into the wall.

"Matron, stop it!" I screamed at him, trying to grab him by his arms.

Derrick managed to pry his fingers off, and shoved Matron away. They both started to advance on each other, before I jumped in between them, putting a hand on each of their chests.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I turned to Derrick, "Derrick, please leave before he kills you."

He seemed offended by this statement as he turned to me, "I am _not_ leaving you alone with him when he's in this state."

"It's not her life that's in danger here, _boy_." Matron spat out as he advanced again, but I turned fully to him, putting both hands on his chest to stop him.

"_Please_, Derrick," I pleaded, looking over my shoulder at him, "Go. Matron would never lay a hand on me. I'm safe."

He waited a few minutes, as I kept my hands on Matron's chest, his heart beat pounding so hard, I feared it would break out of his chest.

"Please, Derrick," I tried again, "Please, do this for me."

I turned back to him and met his eyes, a moment later he gave in and nodded to me, "Come to me after this though. Let me know you're okay."

This awoke Matron out of his catatonic state again, "You won't be _looking_ at her again, let alone _speaking_ to her."

Derrick raised his eyes at me, but I shook my head, willing him to not rise to the bait and make matters worse. He nodded again and saw himself out.

The door clicked shut to our chambers, but we stayed where we were, my hands gripping his chest so desperately that I wondered if my nails were digging into him. I loosened my grasp, but didn't pull my hands away. His gaze stayed fixed at a point behind my head and neither of us spoke.

"I don't know what to say." I said, voice low.

He looked at me and the grief in his once dazzling blue eyes was nearly my undoing, "Neither do I."

He walked back into the sitting room, over to where we kept the bourbon and he poured himself a glass, drinking it down in one gulp. I leaned against the doorway to our bedchambers, watching him, but too much of a coward to move any closer.

He looked over to me, then looked away quickly, "I was hoping to prevent you from making the same mistake I had…" his voice was wavering, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying.

I pushed myself from my leaning position and walked over to him purposely, "Matron, we _only_ slept…I didn't…I couldn't…" I took a deep breath, "He didn't touch me, at least not in that way."

He looked at me for a good long moment, his eyes hard and cold. My confession apparently was not very comforting. Then he walked over and practically fell on the chaise, running his hand over his eyes.

I followed him and stood in front of him. He finally opened his eyes to look at me, and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to lay on top of him. He brushed my hair over my shoulder, and stroked my cheek, my neck, my shoulder; but not once did he utter a word.

"He didn't make love to you?" he asked after a while.

I shook my head, "No, he did not. I swear it."

He just nodded, wrapping his arms around me and pulling my head down so it rested in the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for a long time, and I eventually fell back to sleep. When I woke up not an hour later he was gone.

**Matron-**

"This is getting out of hand." I started as Alex, George and I sat down in my study, " I need to know exactly what's going on with my mother-in-law. I need to make a trip out to the castle of Evlin and investigate for myself."

George nodded in agreement, but did ask, "How do you think Lady Lynn and Fredrick will feel about that?"

I scoffed at that, "I'm King. They can simply get over it and they_ know_ that's the case. Though I'm sure if they're planning some sort of treachery they'll be uneasy and try to make up excuses as to why I shouldn't visit."

"Or plan to assassinate you while you're in their company." Alex put in dryly.

"We'll take precautions." I answered. I ran my hands through my hair, groaning, "We really can't get a break here, can we? There's always someone wanting to destroy us."

Alex and George looked at me with pity. Once upon a time I may have found that offensive, but these past few moons had been so bad that I understood where they were coming from.

"It'll be alright." Alex said, but I couldn't image how anything would be right again.

**A/N- **Here's a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! Also I have now revised the first seven chapters of Lacey and Matron Book 1. Check it out if you'd like.

And as always please review =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Matron-**

"I heard you are visiting the Evlin castle." A voice spoke from behind me and I turned to see Lacey leaning against the door frame of my bedchamber. There was a spark of annoyance in her tone and she gave me a non-too-pleased look. I smirked slightly. Her demeanor had been so broke lately, it was nice to see a bit of the fighter out again.

"You heard correct." I responded, sitting down on a chair, "I'm taking your parents back with me, so I thought you'd be happy." I rose an eyebrow in question, "Unless you're upset your _friend_ Derrick is going as well?" I had hoped I put a break in that relationship, but I couldn't think of another reason she'd be upset with me about this information.

_Damnit, what did it take to keep a man away from your wife?!_

She rolled her eyes, stepping into the room, "I'm _upset,_ Matron, because my husband not only did not inform me he was going on a trip, but because I was not invited to the home I grew up in." she took a closer step to me, her eyes blazing, "Not to mention the last time you went on a trip, you had an affair. So who knows what will happen while you're away? It's _not_ just _my_ fidelity under question here."

I groaned, running my hands through my hair, sinking back into the chair. She did have me there, I loathed to admit, "Dear Gods, Lacey, is this ever going to end?" I lowered my hands to look at her, as her gaze fell to the ground and shrugged.

"I don't know Matron, but it _doesn't_ help when you sneak around behind my back." She answered.

I held my hand out to her, "Come here." She shook her head, but I tried again, "Come here, please." She gave in and took my hand, and I pulled her swiftly down into my lap, kissing her forehead "I'm sorry for not telling you, love. Things have just been strange for us lately and it's hard for me to talk to you." She nodded against my chest but said nothing.

I sighed, "I'm not going there on vacation Lacey, and certainly _not_ to have an affair. I'm conducting an investigation."

She raised her head at that, seemingly taken back, "Investigation?"

I nodded, not sure how to proceed. Lacey's mother has never been anything but cruel to her, but she was still her mother, was she not? I don't know how Lacey would take the news that I had suspicions that her mother was a traitor, "I came across some…information, about your mother and stepfather. I think they may be planning some kind of treachery against us. I need to find out what's going on at their home."

Lacey shifted in my lap, sitting up straighter, "Treachery? What information?"

I rubbed my hand down her back, trying to soothe the tension out of her body, "Alex overheard your mother speaking of some kind of plan to drive a wedge between us."

Lacey stood up and scoffed, "Because _that_ would be difficult for them to do."

"Lacey…" I stood up too and tried to pull her into my arms, but she backed away quickly, "I am not saying our problems were made by her. I made poor choices and I own up to them, though I regret them greatly. But she is up to something and I do believe she's using our rift."

She finally looked up at me, her claws retracted, and the stricken look was back, wounding me, "But why?"

I gave a sarcastic laugh at that, "The Gods only know with your mother and stepfather…"

There were long moments of silence as she contemplated this information. I wondered how much more she could take thrown at her. Lacey was the strongest woman I had ever met, but there was only so much one could handle before falling to pieces completely.

"Come here." I requested again, as I pulled her into my arms. She did not fight me this time, "It'll be okay." I whispered. She did not respond though, I knew she did not believe me.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she shocked me by lifting herself up on tip toes, grabbing my face in her hands, and kissing me hard on the mouth. My hands dropped to her waist, pulling her close to my body. Lacey deepened the kiss more, running her hands down my arms, pulling herself closer. I felt myself stiffen at the contact, though I could not begin to fathom why she was wanting this right now.

I was not about to argue though, as she began to undo the ties at my throat, and pulled my shirt out of my pants. "Lacey…" I whispered as I watched her, then once my shirt was off I pulled her close to me again, kissing her with all the passion I could muster.

I quickly untied her dress, letting it fall to the floor, immediately picking her up after and thowing her on the bed. She giggled in response and it was the sweetest sound I had heard as of late. I climbed on top of her, quickly unlacing her corset, tossing it off in some far corner. There she laid in a thin shift that left little to the imagination. _How could her body still look so amazing after children? _

I discarded the shift, leaving her completely nude to my eyes, as she bit her lower lip in the way I loved. I gave her a teasing smile as I made my way down her body to taste her. I still didn't know why she allowing me the pleasure of her body, but again, I wasn't going to argue.

**Lacey-**

I felt his lips hit the most sensitive part on my body and I cried out, lifting my hips up to meet him. He held onto them roughly though, so I could not move, which allowed Matron to have full control. I had no complaints though as he licked and sucked my sensitive flesh. I cried out several times, desperately trying to move my hips in rhythm with his tongue, but he would not allow it and held my body tightly against his mouth, until at last I let go and released wondrously.

I fell back against the bed panting and withering, my body still feeling some of the aftershocks of his attentions. Matron kissed his way back up my body, before latching onto my neck, nipping the sensitive flesh.

I slipped my hands down to grasp him and he groaned into my ear. Taking pity on him, I swiftly pulled down his pants and breeches, leaving him bare. Then I pushed my hands against his broad chest, to force him to lie on his back, as I worked myself down his body this time.

When my lips reached out for him though, he stopped me, pulling my body up against his. I raised my eyebrows questioningly and he just chuckled, "I'm afraid, dear, that I want you too much tonight and might not be able to please you again if you do that." I smiled, knowing I still could make give him that reaction.

He lifted my body up by the hips and gently placed me beneath him again. In one swift movement he was inside of me and I cried out in the pleasure of feeling so full of him. _How could making love to this man feel perfect every single time? _

"You feel so good, Lacey." He whispered huskily in my ear and I almost came undone just from those words.

When at last I did come undone, it was with Matron, bringing us closer together than we have been since his affair. He brushed my damp curls behind my ear, as I ran my hand down his cheek. He turned into the touch, kissing my palm.

"That was…a pleasant surprise." Matron said softly, in a teasing manner, though I could tell there was some fear behind the words. Most likely fear that I would run off rejecting him again. But I wasn't going to, at least not tonight. The morning might bring a different feeling, but right now I simply wanted to feel close to him, no one else.

I ran my hand up to the back of his head, bringing his mouth down to mine, "I want to go to Evlin next week with you."

One of his eyebrows rose at this and he gave a smirk, "Oh is that what this was? A barter?" he winked at me and I hit his shoulder, making him laugh. He's lucky I knew he was joking or else he'd have a cold bed tonight.

"If something is going on, I want to know what." I said.

He sighed and shook his head, "No, you and the children are safer here."

It was my turn to raise a brow, "Yes? And what about you? Are you invincible now?"

"You didn't realize this by now?" he answered, flashing a large, confident smile.

I groaned at his arrogance, "Come on, Matron…"

He silenced me with a touch of his fingers to my lips, "Lacey, no, you're safer here. The Gods only know what I'll be walking into. I really don't know much."

"All the more reason for me to come with you!" I argued, though I realized it was pointless, "I grew up in that castle. I know it like the back of my hand and the staff, which will be tremendously helpful considering maids know everything. Can you even tell me the head of house keeping's name?" his puzzled look was answer enough, "See? I could be of help."

"I do not doubt that, Lacey." He said, "But I can't put you in that risk." His voice became thick suddenly, "I'll _never_ allow anything to happen to you again."

I sighed and fell back against the bed, sinking further into the pillows. Matron was still holding himself over me and I could feel his eyes on my face, reading my facial expressions no doubt.

I turned back to him, "Fine." I answered finally, knowing I sounded like a child, "But don't you _dare_ get hurt while you're over there, do you hear me? I want weekly letters from you in _your_ hand telling me you're well. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered, leaning down to touch his lips against mine. I relaxed back into his arms, letting my worries fade away until daylight.


End file.
